Widgets such as those or modeled after the concept developed by Intel and Yahoo! are software products that can be retrieved in an Internet Protocol (IP) enabled television in order to provide various information to the user. Those products are generally configurable by the user to display information of interest and can be located at various locations on the television display.
The Yahoo!/Intel TV Widget concept was announced at CES 2009. The widget functions envisioned were general purpose functions such as stock quotes, weather, photo viewing, news and info, and the like.